Intoxicated
by aangismyhomie
Summary: The night before Zuko and Mai's wedding, Katara learns some lessons about cactus juice...the hard way. Things get even worse the next day when Toph proposes a drinking game...and all bets are off! Kataang, Maiko, Tokka.


**Okay, I know that cactus juice probably doesn't cause hangovers or throwing up, but I thought that there was no way in hell Katara would EVER drink alcohol. Not when she's fifteen, at least. Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

"Having fun?" Katara grumbled from her isolated seat in the corner.

"Hey, if you're not gonna join in the party, don't try and make us feel bad about having a good time." Suki turned and casually stated. Katara blew a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"How is getting completely wasted the night before Mai's wedding a good time?" Katara shot back.

"Hey! We're not wasted!" Toph retorted. "Besides, this is just cactus juice." She took another swig of the stuff and set her cup down on the ground next to her.

"Come sit with us, Katara. You don't have to drink anything." Mai beckoned. "I'm not."

"See? She's not participating, but at least she's not preaching." Toph stuck her tongue out at Katara, who crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll come and sit with you. But only because Mai wants me to and it's her party. And I'm not sitting next to Toph." She walked over to the table and took a seat between Suki and Mai. "Why are you drinking that stuff, anyway?"

"Wanted to see what it felt like." Suki responded. "It's pretty thirst quenching." She let out a hiccup and a giggle. "Come on, Mai, try some. It's harmless."

"I'm not thirsty. Besides, Zuko's already going to be completely hung over tomorrow, and I don't want BOTH of us stumbling through our vows."

"Drinking that stuff is just stupid." Katara declared. Toph snorted.

"Not if you can handle it, Sugar Queen." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. I'm not going to fall for that, Toph."

"I'm not trying to trick you, I'm just stating a simple fact. You think she can handle this stuff, Suki?"

"I doubt it." Suki smiled drunkenly. Katara sighed.

"I'm not doing it." She replied, annoyed.

"You know, when I left to use the bathroom, I checked in on the guy's party. Even _Twinkletoes_ was drinking this stuff." Toph gave a sly smile.

"Don't play the Aang card. I'm not falling for it." Katara turned her back on the other girls.

"I'll bet you twenty silver pieces that you can't drink more than I can." Toph dealt out her last playing card. She knew that Katara wasn't really going to pass up a challenge between the two of them.

"……………I'll do it for forty silver pieces."

Aang opened the door to his bedroom to see Mai help a very tipsy Katara stand upright.

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave her alone." Aang nodded and took Katara from the soon-to-be fire lady.

"What happened?" He asked her, concerned about his girlfriend's drunken giggling and struggle to stand.

"She lost a bet with Toph. You guys have fun?"

"Yeah, but Zuko and Sokka…you know what, I'll just let Zuko tell you." Aang gave a wobbly smile. Mai smacked her forehead.

"Great. Did this have to do with strip Pai Sho?" Mai inquired. Aang continued to smile. Mai groaned.

"Good night." The avatar said cheerily. Mai waved and made her way down the hall. Aang used his free hand to close the door, and made his way to his bed, where he lay Katara down gently.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. She laughed.

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?" She sat up and smiled, but it wasn't a genuine Katara smile. She was completely wasted.

"How much did you drink?" He demanded. She laughed some more.

"Um….I don't know." She sat up and walked her fingers up his chest, coming especially close to him as she traced his lips with her pointer finger.

"Katara, no. Not now." He stood up and went into the bathroom. He wet a towel and came back in the bedroom, only to find Katara smiling at him slyly. He sat next to her on the bed and held her hands in his. She giggled again as he set the towel against her forehead.

"You're cute." She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you feeling sick at all?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nuh uh." She replied. Why would I feel sick?" She lay back on the bed and rolled onto her stomach, smiling up at him enticingly.

"Katara, just try and cooperate with me. This is serious, you're not well." She leaned on his chest and gave a light kiss to his lips.

"You're no fun, Aang." She rested her head on his chest and snaked her arms around his waist, pouting. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Okay, look. I can cuddle with you all you want when you're sober. Let's just try to get you to sleep or some- mmph!" He attempted protest as she set her mouth to his once more. He finally kissed her back without protest, throwing any past objection to the wind. He threw his arms around her neck and drew her in closer. Her eyed suddenly widened and she shoved him off of herself forcefully, making a sprint for his bathroom. He sighed, defeated and concerned when he heard her violently heaving into his toilet. He followed her in there, holding her hair back and stroking her back as she was sick.

He just wasn't going to win tonight.

Aang woke up early. Well, he always did, but it was a handy natural habit to have when you had a wedding to prepare for. Zuko and Mai were probably busy in their rooms right now, most likely growing frustrated at the constant flurry of servants helping them prepare. Aang sighed. He was excited, bit it was going to be a long day. He was probably going to be up all night at the reception, too. And, spirits, if tonight was anything like last night he would definitely have to be on his toes.

It's not every night the fire lord is too wired on cactus juice to remember his own name or who he is, and goes on and on and on about what he and his fiancé do together… his fiancé who he miraculously has also forgotten the name of and therefore must revert to physical descriptions that a young, innocent airbender would have permanently etched into his brain. And when Sokka began to talk about Suki and himself in the same fashion…Aang had had to leave the room a few times.

However, the events of last night's party were erased from his mind when he realized that he was with his girlfriend, who apparently had decided to spend the night after becoming violently sick about three times in the aftermath of taking on Toph in a cactus juice drinking competition. She shifted slightly, causing Aang to blush. He sat up slowly, shifting both of their positions trying his best not to jar her awake. He kissed her forehead lightly. She gave out a light moan of pleasure and opened her eyes, smiling delightedly when she realized he was with her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her, concerned.

"Um…was I feeling sick?" She responded, clearly confused. "Owww…" She rubbed her head. "I have a headache. Did I miss a lot of sleep or something?"

"Well, you got to sleep very early this morning, so I would say yes, you did miss a lot more sleep than usual." He smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry to wake you up now, but the wedding is in a few hours." She groaned.

"What happened last night?" She winced and tried to stand up, taking a moment to lean on his shoulder. "I remember Toph was egging me on about cactus juice…how much did I have?" She turned to him, a pained expression on her face.

"Well, you had enough to constantly flirt with me and giggle a lot. And apparently, enough to not remember it at all." Her eyes widened with horror.

"I…what? I flirted with you?" She gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that's okay, I guess. I do that all the time." She stumbled a bit, having to lean on him for support again. "Did I do anything really stupid?" She shrank away from him a bit, possibly fearing his answer.

"Well, you did keep trying to kiss me, and when I finally gave in you had to make a run for the bathroom."

"No." She gasped, embarrassed. "I didn't…"

"Three times." Aang smiled, Katara grimaced.

"I'm so sorry." She half whispered. He shook his head.

"It's fine, really." He reassured.

"What happened after that?" She asked wearily, almost afraid to hear his answer. He laughed.

"Um, after that I cleaned you up and I guess we fell asleep." There was a pause as the two teenagers blushed and gave shy glances at one another.

"Sokka's going to murder me." Aang said to break the silence.

"If anyone can find him." Toph alleged from outside the room. The couple jumped slightly; neither one of them had anticipated her presence. Aang hadn't really been focusing on vibrations…his mind had been somewhere else all morning.

"Come in, Toph." Aang earth bended the door open and went to sit on his bed. Toph was already decked out in her bridesmaid gear, a white sleeveless dress with delicate gold detailing and a matching shawl wrapped around her elbows that draped to the floor. Her hair had been let out and curled, but her rebellious locks only submitted to a subtle wave. She had a fire lily tucked behind one ear and held a matching bouquet. She was not wearing shoes, but Mai had probably made that exception for her blind friend. Aang and Katara's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Toph?" Aang's voice cracked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, shut up." She replied. "I know I look like a circus freak." Katara shook her head.

"No, you look fantastic." She countered. Toph blushed.

"Oh, the servants in Mai's room are freaking out looking for you. Ty Lee is almost done getting ready, and Mai is about halfway there." Katara gasped.

"I'm so late!" She panicked. She pecked Aang on the lips and ran out of the room.

"So, what were you saying about Sokka?" Aang asked the blind bandit.

"Oh, he's missing." She replied casually, fingering the flowers in her bouquet.

"What?!" Aang threw his arms up, exasperated. "He's missing?"

"Well, not really." Toph smirked. "He grabbed Suki like, and hour ago and no one can find either one of them."

"Suki was already ready and hour ago?!" Aang asked, surprised. "How late is it?"

"We have two hours, calm down. And Suki only really has her makeup and hair done. That's why we've been looking for them." Aang nodded.

"Well, I should probably get to Zuko's room." Aang decided. "He's probably freaking out right now."

"Oh, we could hear him while Mai was getting ready. It was hilarious." Toph grinned evilly and left the room. "Catch you at the ceremony, Twinkletoes." Aang straightened up, made sure he was somewhat presentable (he didn't want to look completely ridiculous, considering the long trek to Zuko's room that lay ahead) and went on ahead to get prepared.

The precession of the wedding party seemed awkward for reasons no one could figure at first. Even though Aang and Katara had traveled down the aisle with ease and Toph had managed fine by herself, Sokka and Suki looked incredibly uncomfortable as they walked together, and relief broke out on Sokka's face as he released Suki's arm to join the groomsmen. Aang, already positioned by Zuko's side, leaned over to ask Sokka what was wrong.

"Sokka, did anything happen? You were missing all morning with Suki, and just now you guys were acting weird." Sokka looked at Aang sadly and responded,

"We broke up. I'll explain later." Aang's eyes widened and he turned away to face Zuko, trying to put his shock aside for later. Zuko was almost ready to faint at the altar, but no one really noticed as Mai walked down the aisle, Ty Lee holding her train. Bride and groom both wore gold that sparkled in the afternoon sun, and both also wore matching smiles as they saw each other at opposite ends of the aisle. The ceremony went smoothly with Iroh as officiate, and before anyone knew it Zuko was lifting Mai's veil and smiling at her makeup-touched face.

The avatar and his love whirled around each other intimately as the music echoed throughout the royal ballroom. Aang had done a flip or two as Katara twirled, volumes of white fabric swirling around her long legs. Aang approached with perfect timing to dip her and spin her away from him, as she gave a run and jump to grant the audience one final trick: Aang caught her in the air and they both began to spin, Aang slowly lowering her to the floor with each rotation, the song ending as she finally came inches from the floor and she dropped down, snuggling into his chest as he embraced her lovingly. The fire nation nobles around them applauded and cheered as the band struck up a slower song and the couple slipped away from the crowd.

"You're a good dancer." Aang complimented, panting.

"You too." Katara giggled and kissed him full on the lips. He hugged her close, deepening the kiss he had been waiting for all day. After the ceremony, everyone had been rushing to get the reception ready. Ty Lee had to get back to Kyoshi, so Katara and Suki had gone to see her off. Mai was being fussed over by her family, much to her annoyance, and Zuko's attention was being diverted a hundred different ways by relatives and nobles offering him congratulations. Finally, when they had all gathered at the head table to eat, everyone was busy scarfing down food. (Most of them hadn't eaten since early yesterday evening.) And then there was the first dance between Zuko and Mai, which had gone suprisingly well despite a few clumsy steps by Zuko.

"By the way," Aang broke the kiss. "You look stunning." Katara smiled wide.

"Thanks, but it's not really my job to look good today, I'm just supposed to be a bridesmaid." Aang shrugged.

"Well, you always look good to me, I guess." Katara opened her mouth to respond, but Toph interrupted.

"Hey, stop mauling each other for a minute and come here!" She gestured to the couple and disappeared behind a curtain. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to follow. Behind the curtain was a smaller room lit by candles. There was a bar in the back and a small dance floor with some tables off to the side.

"What's this room for?" Katara asked as she sat next to Mai, curious.

"This is where the Fire Lord goes when he doesn't want to deal with people during a party." Mai responded bluntly. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Basically, yes." He agreed. "And, because there are so many people here, we thought it would be nice to sneak away for a while."

"Congratulations, by the way." Aang said to Zuko. "I never got to tell you guys before because…well, for obvious reasons." Zuko laughed.

"Mai and I could barely speak to each other after the ceremony; we had to wait until we got here." He replied.

"There are a TON of people here, aren't there? I mean, it's obviously a big event but there are just so many!" Katara sighed. "And it's going to take forever to get them all out of here."

"Actually, a lot of people are starting to leave." Toph spoke up from the corner. "And it's only 9:00."

"That late?" Aang was surprised. "And we've barely had enough time to eat." He moaned. "Am I right, Sokka?" Sokka didn't respond.

"Wow, way to ignore your friend, Sokka." Suki said harshly from across the room.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't hear him, Miss Pleasant." He shot back, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, how about you go spend some time with AKI? He seems to do everything perfectly." Suki gave a low growl in response.

"Hey, how about we get a band in here!" Zuko intervened. "I'd like to do some dancing, wouldn't you Mai?" He turned to his wife hopefully.

"Not really." She replied, clearly oblivious to her husband's attempts to clear up the tension in the room.

"I haven't gotten my dance with the groom yet." Toph called from the back of the room, clearly sensing the palpable discomfort.

"Me neither." Katara insisted, picking up on Toph's cues. "And Aang and Sokka haven't gotten to dance with the bride yet."

"I've done my first dance, now I'm done." Mai replied. "Aang and Sokka can dance with each other if they want to dance."

"Come on, Mai." Suki urged. "I'm sure that Sokka would love to dance with someone who isn't me." She shot a glare in Sokka's direction.

"You know what-" Sokka started angrily, but Toph clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I'll dance with you, Sokka." Toph decided calmly. "Katara can dance with Zuko first."

"Fine." The warrior agreed through gritted teeth.

"I'll dance with Suki." Aang volunteered. Suki nodded as Iroh grabbed his tsungi horn.

"I'll provide the music." He began with a steady tempo as the couples took the floor. Sokka and Suki placed themselves on opposite sides of the room, setting a dark mood over the dance floor and prompting a few worried looks from Aang.

Katara's fluid movements were stunted by Zuko's rigid dance steps, eliciting a few quiet snickers from Mai. Aang faced a similar problem with Suki, but only because the warrior's focus was directed at Sokka in intense glares and disruptive stomping. Aang's feet took a beating.

Sokka and Toph, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying themselves. They stepped in rhythm and moved cautiously (the dance floor was wooden, so Toph couldn't see) but constantly cracked jokes at one another and discussed how boring the ceremony was. Soon, however, the curious side of Toph took over.

"What's up with you and Suki?" She asked bluntly. "You disappear for hours this morning and now you can barely speak to each other without exploding." Sokka sighed.

"She broke up with me." He sounded defeated and sad. "After the war ended, and we were back on Kyoshi, Suki was hanging out with this Aki guy. I thought they were just being friendly. But I caught them kissing last month. We've been fighting ever since, her insisting that he's the one that kissed her and me just being stubborn and refusing to listen. Stuff sort of came to a head this morning when I tried again to confront her. She told me that she was sorry, but that she was done. We…were done."

"Wow." Toph replied, and there was a long pause. "Her loss." She shrugged. Sokka thought of how to reply, but couldn't really come up with anything to say.

After Zuko had danced with all three bridesmaids, Iroh decided to take a break from playing. Unfortunately, this left the group with nothing to do.

"How about we play a game?" Aang suggested. The others shrugged indifferently and inquired as to what game they would be playing.

"How about a drinking game?" Toph suggested excitedly. "Sokka and I still have some scores of cactus juice…"

"I'm staying out of it." Mai insisted.

"So am I." Iroh announced. "And I advise that the rest of you do too. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll visit with some of the nobles." He smiled and whispered some loving comment to Zuko and Mai before leaving the room.

"Anyway," said Sokka, rolling his eyes. "I think that after last night we know how much we can take responsibly." Still, the rest of the group looked uneasy.

"What kind of drinking game?" Katara questioned. _"As long as I can avoid drinking and still distract Sokka and Suki from fighting, I don't care what we do." _

"A daring type of drinking game." Toph's eyes widened with excitement. "Every time you get asked a dare, you can pass that dare to someone else, but you need to take a shot of cactus juice with it." Silence filled the room. "Unless you're all babies or something."

"_Some_ of us probably wouldn't be able to handle it." Suki interjected, a hint of challenge in her eye as she glared at Sokka.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Aang." He responded confidently.

"Oh, I'm fine with cactus juice." Aang yawned. "It's Zuko who can't handle it."

"Actually, we all know that Katara's the one with cactus juice issues." The fire lord smirked.

"Okay, then I give Zuko a dare!" Katara crossed her arms, ready to get the game underway.

"Okay." Zuko said casually. Katara considered what to do for a moment, but could barely hold in her excitement when she came up with her challenge.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Toph's foot!" She said slyly, a wide grin spreading across her features as Zuko's smirk morphed into a frown.

"Don't I get any say in this?!" Toph protested.

"Hey, the game was your idea, Toph." Katara giggled with delight.

"Where are the shot glasses?" Zuko asked with a defeated sigh. Sokka went to check out the bar and found shot glasses under the counter. He grabbed six of them and headed back to his friends, handing a glass to each player and filling Zuko's glass with cactus juice from a flask. Zuko gulped it down quickly.

"I pass my dare to Katara." He smirked again, but Katara was not to be outdone. She filled her glass and took her shot quickly.

"I pass the dare to Sokka." She concluded. Sokka shrugged.

"I take the dare." He decided. "And let me just say that I find it pathetic that you would waste a shot on the first dare."

"Don't take your time, okay Snoozles?" Toph held her foot up to Sokka nervously, who quickly skimmed it with his tongue and shivered. Toph was justifiably mortified, but ready to get revenge on Katara at her first opportunity.

"Okay, Aang. Your turn." Sokka declared, feeling triumphant. The monk nodded calmly in response. Sokka thought hard.

"Okay…I dare you to lick the floor!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. Mai groaned.

"Is this game just going to involve licking things?" She asked. Sokka glared.

"What do you suggest I make him do?" Sokka inquired.

"Well, if you're trying to get people hyped up on cactus juice and you can't think of anything, just dare him to drink some." She offered the obvious response. The players stared back at her, beginning to feel like idiots.

"Okay…I dare you to take a shot of cactus juice." Sokka said, a bit stunned that he hadn't come up with the dare. Aang took a shot and thought about who to ask.

"Suki." He settled. "I dare you to…" The group didn't really expect anything impressive. This was naïve, innocent, light-hearted Aang, who for some odd reason decided to ask where a bathroom was. Zuko, confused, pointed to a door in the back of the room. Aang jogged into the small room and came out with a bar of soap.

"What's that for?" Suki asked, a bit nervous.

"I dare you to take a bite out of this." Aang said smugly, handing Suki the soap. Suki looked as if she was about to be sick. The other teens stared at Aang in dumbfounded astonishment. Even Mai looked a bit bothered.

"That's disgusting!" Toph gagged. "You're evil!"

"I think having to lick someone's foot is worse than eating soap." Katara reflected.

"I disagree," insisted Sokka. "I've already lost the…foot taste. Suki's gonna be tasting that all night!" He began to laugh heartily as Suki glowered.

"I'll take the dare." She decided proudly and grabbed the soap. However, she took a wary glance at the small bar, almost as if she was scared of it.

"Are you gonna take a shot?" Sokka waved the flask teasingly at his ex.

"In your dreams, boomerang boy." Suki screwed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and bit the soap with vigor. Sokka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Do ah haa hoo shwallow et?" Suki asked with a full mouth, glancing at the now disgusted avatar. He shook his head no, and the Kyoshi warrior proudly headed to the bathroom and disposed of the soap.

"Okay." She greeted with ease as she emerged triumphantly from the lavatory. "Toph. I dare you to wear shoes for the rest of the game." Toph sighed.

"Why pick on me?" She asked. Suki shrugged.

"Sorry, I couldn't really come up with anything good." Suki looked apologetic.

"Whatever, I'll just take the shot and pass the dare to Zuko." Toph took a quick shot and leaned back, relaxed.

"But…I'm already wearing shoes." Zuko said, perplexed.

"Yeah, but I have a great tolerance to this stuff and I don't want to lose my ability to see for the rest of the night." Toph replied without opening her eyes. Zuko shrugged.

"All right then…Katara. I dare you to make up a song about Toph and sing it to us." He said after careful consideration.

"What is it with you people dragging me into your dares!?" Toph protested.

"I guess I'll take the dare." Katara answered indifferently. "Um…should I start?" Sokka was about to burst with his built up giggles, fighting not to laugh and offend his sister. However, part of him just couldn't resist.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He exploded, crouching over and slapping his right knee forcefully. Katara glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dare I ask why you're laughing?" She said through gritted teeth, clearly irked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that you're the worst singer and poet on the planet." Sokka smirked. "I mean, the last time I heard you sing-"

"Shut up!" Katara leaned towards her brother and covered his mouth. "I thought I told you never to mention that! Ever!" Sokka licked her hand and grinned as Katara drew her hand away, squealing with horror.

"Sorry sis, but I just think it's hilarious that you made up a song about A-"

"NO!" Katara cut him off. "Sokka, please!"

"You should probably drop it, Katara." Toph stated casually. "It's obvious that you made up a song about Aang." Katara's face turned bright red and she scooted away from her boyfriend, who tried to reassure her that he didn't mind, that he actually thought it was sweet.

"Why?" Katara asked Toph.

"Because." She replied without remorse, "You made your brother lick my foot."

"I still haven't gotten a song." Zuko insisted from the other couch. "Perhaps you should sing us the one about Aang." Katara turned to face the fire lord, glaring with livid eyes.

"Okay…stop." Mai spoke up from the corner. The group turned to her, confused.

"This is my wedding day. Everything has gone perfectly so far…but I don't want to spend it making each other do embarrassing things. Though, watching Suki eat that soap was pretty awesome." She smirked, which earned a glare from Suki. "Today, I married the man I love." She smiled and turned to Zuko. "I'd like to remember this day for that."

"You're right, Mai. We should just stop this nonsense right now. Today is a celebration of love…not a celebration of how mortified Toph looks when someone licks her foot." Aang snickered.

"CAN WE PLEASE FORGET THAT!?" Toph and Sokka protested in unison.

"Fine, fine. I won't bring it up again." Aang promised.

"We still need some music." Zuko said. "I would like to dance with my wife." He smiled beguilingly, but Mai still grumbled.

"Fine. But after this night, I'm never dancing with you again." She took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

"I'll go find Iroh." Aang jogged out of the small room and departed into the huge crowd.

"In the meantime…" Sokka cleared his throat. "A tribute to our new married couple: the fire nation national anthem! FIRE LORD (and lady) MY FLAME BURNS FOR THEE- OW!" Sokka was cut off when a golden shoe hit him in the face.

"Please spare us the painful performance next time." Mai requested, glaring.

"Sorry!" Sokka rubbed a sore spot on his nose and tossed the shoe back. "Hey Toph!" He excitedly addressed the blind girl. "You want another dance?"

"Sure." Toph replied with minimal enthusiasm. "But…what about Suki?"

"I think I'm going to head back to my room, actually." Suki decided. "It's getting late." She said goodbye to Toph and Katara, ignored Sokka, and gave a loving farewell to both Zuko and Mai. With that, she was gone. Sokka had never looked more forlorn.

"She's never going to speak to me again." He moaned. Toph laughed.

"Sure she is, Snoozles. Just give her time. And give me a dance while you're waiting!" Toph whisked Sokka out onto the dance floor, her blind eyes unable to see his nervous blush.

The couples danced happily as Iroh accompanied with his tsungi-horn, everyone in step as they danced with their desired partner. Aang and Katara were graceful, Mai and Zuko were balanced; Sokka and Toph were gentle. However, the flask of cactus juice on the table seemed a bit lonely, and the avatar couldn't help but become a bit curious. His girlfriend saw him eyeing the flask.

"Aang, don't do anything you'll regret." She warned.

"Hey, it's just cactus juice." He reassured, breaking away from her to snag a drink. "What can go wrong?"

When Aang awoke the next morning to find himself in the imperial garden with his friends (and his clothes) nowhere to be found, he decided that his question the previous night had been answered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
